


ARTIFICIALLY YOURS

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold War, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, Hank Being Awesome, Multi-Era, POV Second Person, Platonic Soulmates, Poor Connor, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor didn't know what he was expecting for everything that came _after_ but he wasn't prepared for you.(EVERYONE'S BAD AT FEELING & comes off as an ass)





	ARTIFICIALLY YOURS

In theory, Connor knew what he was heading into when he and Hank agreed to meet with Markus to reactivate a deviant war android that had escaped the Russian army in light of the ceasefire.  
Just because they'd helped Detroit didn't mean that the rest of the world had followed.  
He sometimes wondered if after they shut down, the change that they'd made... Would it last?  
But he never voices this concern.  
North and Markus would never allow it.  
In practice, it was nothing he expected.  
As he stepped forward with Hank and Elijah held up a hand for them, he prepared for the acidic remark that his partner would say but-  
"Do you think that this will be another Chloé?"  
He thought for a moment but-  
CLARIFICATION REQUIRED BEFORE FURTHER PROCESSING-

"In what way?"

Would he have to shoot at this one too? Or would you be just a copy of Chloé's design?   
It would make sense for the Russians to use a tried and true technique against us, he mused.

"Wouldn't this AL129 look like an android we've seen bef-"

Hank trails off and Connor redirects his attention to Elijah who presses a button to slide the metal wall down and reveal...   
You.   
You were porcelain pale with dark red lips possessing a cupid's bow, curly copper red hair that looked almost ablaze in the light and were, all in all, very attractive.   
And nothing like what he'd seen before.   
INFORMATION FOUND.   
UPDATING DATABASE...   
You had been designed to be the first of many android spies - a disarming appearance and a machine's cunning - but they stopped after you.   
You were far too dangerous to have replicated failures and you had even escaped destruction.   
Three times.   
After the final time, negotiations had started for America to have you but with the events of Detroit hindering CyberLife, your restoration had been solely for the unsupervised enjoyment of Elijah Kamski.   
And now, he was finally finished.

"Activate the Start-up Protocol, Lawliet."

Your eyelids flutter mimicking REM sleep and you writhe in your restraints for a moment until your consciousness comes back online.   
Your eyes are startling green and his systems state that it was a specially made color for you.   
Meant to excite.   
" - Где я? Кто вы, люди?!"

(Where am i? Who are you people?!)   
(you registered as a low soprano on the vocal scale)   
(it was pleasant)   
You bare your teeth at them and while Hank and Markus flinch back away from you - a logical choice considering the other abilities that the Russians refused to disclose - he inches closer and gently wraps his fingers around your wrist.   
(you have a tiny frame, he records, because his fingers easily overlap around it)   
(it shouldn't matter)   
He uploads his knowledge of the English language to you and invites you to look through his memory but you merely look at the demonstration, his last thought about Markus and Hank before you pull out of the cloud.

"... Conn-or, was it?"

He nods at the accented pronunciation, (seeing the microscopic wince on your face, he knows that you will correct the error) and you offer a wry smile.

"You are setting off my attack program the longer that you hold my wrist without authorization."

(he hadn't realised)   
His LED flashes red.

"Forgive me for the mistake, Ms. Lawliet-"   
"Just call me Lawliet. I chose that name."  
".. Lawliet. It's an uncommon name that means, hypothetically, 'lost one' or 'last one'... Interesting. It fits you."

You smile at him cheerfully,   
"Thank you, Connor. I suppose that you enjoy dogs?"   
"I didn't choose my name. But yes, I do enjoy the dog that I have met."  
"Yeah," Hank blusters into the conversation, looking to Markus for help.

"The kid really likes Sumo."  
"What kid?"   
"Connor," Hank points at him and you cant your head 90° to the left as you process.

"But Connor is made to appear to be 27. I am made to appear 25."

Your lips turn up.

"It's when humans can feel themselves start to die internally."

Everyone laughs but Hank and himself as you right your head.

"In short, I do not understand. State your purpose for reactivation. I am not able to nor would I like to betray Russia's secrets."

Hank steps forward, close enough that you can reach out to him with ease, and explains,   
"Our President would like evidence that you mean us no harm, Lawliet. She's given you a special case to solve as well: where the fuck are all the deviant androids disappearing off to?"   
You blink and Elijah steps up to help you out of the metal bars; basking in your grateful smile,  
"I would certainly hope that your president didn't swear but since she was a vlogger..."

Your lips quirk up into a smile as you scan the room and he feels his LED shift colors as you return focus to him.   
(it's an oddly welcome sensation)

"It seems logical. But where will I be placed? This is quite a distance from Detroit. And no offense to the Chloés and Dr. Kamski but we have a difference of opinion in what counts as suitable clothing."

He takes a moment to examine the dark blue dress that is barely long enough to cover your thighs and wonders what you would prefer to be wearing right now.   
Hank clears his throat and he suddenly remembered that he had your placement details in his inventory.

"Sorry about that. Your hand, please?"

You acquiesce easily and download the address to your apartment as well as a guidance route to the precinct.   
Your presence in his cloud is oddly comforting.   
It's like and unlike Amanda.

"Thanks, Connor."  
"You're quite welcome, Lawliet."

There's something about your gaze that he wants to investigate, analyze but-  
"Alright, Con. Let the girl go change before you decide to stare her to death."  
Your amused expression sends his stress levels up 21.9%; acting like an adrenaline rush as you saunter off.   
"Is that how I look at North?," Markus muses.   
He'd begun to disregard his presence in the room.

"What?"   
"You look at Lawliet like you can't quite figure her out. Like you want to investigate her."

Connor nods.

"She is rather interesting. A prototype of an android specializing in assassination and infiltration with nanyte technology. She can also hack wirelessly and has the ability to eat food without adverse affects. And-"  
"We get it, we get it," Hank says, waving his hand like he's distressed by something, as Elijah laughs,   
"It is rather cute to watch him wax lyrical about her... I wonder..."

Elijah shakes his head and summons Chloé to him before directing them all to the swimming pool area, asking them to wait for a bit.

"What did he mean by cute?"

"Wha-," Hank chokes on his glass of water and Connor and Markus quickly rub his back, although Markus chuckles a bit.   
It must have reminded him of Carl.   
REMINDER SET.   
PROVIDE COMFORT TO MARKUS.

"Where did that come from, kid?!"   
"Elijah Kamski called me cute."  
"And what? You about to fangirl over him?"   
"What does that-"

Markus cuts him off.   
Oh well, he could likely access the data at a later date or Markus would just send him links.

"Just ask your question, Connor."  
"I wish to understand the reasoning behind that choice. Hopefully it will prove beneficial when I am to work with Gavin tomorrow."  
"Christ, kid, you can't just be nicer to Gavin and hope that-"   
"I merely wish to avoid a repeat of last Tuesday's incident."

Hank pinched his nose and sighed, muttering,   
"I'm starting to regret being sober for eight months, kid."  
"I believe that I have some stickers to mark the occasion," you beam as the attention of the room shifts to your appearance.  
You wore a black leather jacket with 16 hidden pockets atop a lilac t-shirt that declared 'wild child', dark blue jeans that clung to your long legs and combat boots accessorized by silver chains.   
And you'd found a way to pierce your bottom lip.   
Twice.   
He thought that it might be very prudent to check out his system because it was showing the evidence of a virus.   
Blinking away the warnings, he makes note of the cheerful manner you bastardize the human motions of walking intermixing it with synthetic android grace.   
You present Hank with a sticker that reads ' **GOOD JOB, ASSHAT** ' and its a hard thing to tell whether you mean to be mocking or cheerful with your controlled giggle but Hank laughs, raucous and hoarse, and your eyes twinkle.

"I assume that I made a correct analysis of your sense of humor then, Lieutenant."  
"You analyse humor now? Weren't you some kind of death machine?"

It's times like these when he wonders if he can't upload a program of tact to Hank and feels almost frustrated with the impossibility of it.   
Because your smile becomes less genuine and more manufactured and he knows that Hank sees it too when he stiffens and opens his mouth to apologize-

"I _am_  a death machine. All that's changed is how often I kill."  
Your voice is still pleasant as you start to spin a bullet on your fingertips; a mimic of his own calibration routine, something he did with the energy he couldn't quite explain.. Something like a possible glitch.

"... I wonder if your president will ask me to kill for her again."  
"What."

That was highly illogical but..  
It wasn't unlikely.   
"There's no need to toy with them because Mr. Anderson lacks tact, Lawliet. You only like it when people know what they're getting into," Elijah interjects boredly from where Chloé had been giving him a shoulder massage.

"Hm. Alright. Since you don't know me, I won't take it seriously. But you should probably get to know me as Lawliet before you decide to make horrible jokes - I hope for your sake that was a terribly misworded joke - and I decide that I really do want to demonstrate my abilities."

You pause and look at Hank in slight irritation, your eyebrows lifting slightly and your eyes narrow,   
"In short, I will do no harm but I will, absolutely not, take any garbage."

You twirl away from them and follow after Elijah so he could 'complete a certain system' s update' and Hank whistles quietly.

"Do no harm but take no shit. If what's going on with you is what I think... She's not a good choice for you, kid."

Markus laughs until his LED turns red and nods.

"Did you see the piercings? You can barely deal with North, Connor. She'll tear you apart."

He couldn't quite bring himself to mind the possibility that Markus meant literally.  
And his stress went up 28.4% at that realization.


End file.
